Funny, Familiar, Forgotten Feelings
by Wendymypooh
Summary: Rachel Dunne has discovered that all the funny, familiar, forgotten feelings of love don't stay hidden away forever.


Rachel Dunne fastened the last of the hairpins into place within the strands of her red hair and then gazed critically into the mirror at reflection. The crisp white shirtwaist and green skirt flattered her slender figure and brought out the color of her eyes. She knew she was acting as foolish as a schoolgirl, but she did not care. Teaspoon wad coming to dinner that evening, and she wanted everything to be perfect. She could not recall when the respect and caring she held for the older man had developed into something deeper.

From the moment she had first met Teaspoon, she had liked him. Rachel had to admit that he was eccentric in some ways, but he was also honest, hardworking, loyal, and understanding. Beneath his grizzled exterior was a tender heart that rose to the surface any time any member of their Pony Express family was in trouble. Even though she had not been honest with him about the trouble she was in when she signed onto be the new housekeeper for the PX way station he ran, Teaspoon was quick to forgive her. He and the riders had worked together to clear her name and their understanding and support had forever endeared each one of them to her. No one except for her husband, Henry, had accepted her on face value before, and to know that both Teaspoon and the riders did, was something that she would never forget. Ever since then, Teaspoon had become one of her staunchest supporters, a good friend, and an even better confidant. She could not imagine what he life would be like without him in it, and hoped she never would. It was no wonder why she had come to hold him in such high regard.

Rachel could not recall when her feelings for the older man had changed. Was it when he had recanted her qualifications to be the new schoolmarm? Or how he had defended her past to the town council? Maybe it was the way he always complimented her on her fine cooking, admired her when she wore a new skirt or blouse, or mentioned how her eyes sparkled when she was feeling mischievous. She did not know when the familiar, forgotten feelings of being in love had crept into her, but she welcomed them wholeheartedly. It had been along while since she had cared this deeply about someone and even though she did not know how Teaspoon felt about her, Rachel did not regret her feelings for him. After giving her reflection another quick perusal in the mirror, Rachel moved out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Barring any problems arriving over at the jail, Teaspoon was due to arrive at any time. She wanted to check on the process her meal was making in the oven, one last time before he did.

She tied an apron around her waist to prevent any chance of something staining her new shirt and skirt, before opening the oven door. The roast looked perfect; bubbling with tantalizing juices, and was a rich brown shade. When she poked them with a fork, the carrots, potatoes, and onions were tender to the touch. She would wait a few more minutes before taking everything out of the oven.

Rachel closed the door and moved into the adjoining dining room to check over her table settings again. Everything looked terrific. She knew that Teaspoon would appreciate the extra trouble that she had gone to. When she was certain that there was not anything left for her to do except wait for him to arrive, Rachel headed into the parlor to await his arrival. Ten minutes, then twenty passed, and still Teaspoon did not show up. In an effort not to let her concern for his arrival being delayed, she decided to go ahead and remove the roast and vegetables out of the oven.

She was in the process of putting everything onto a platter when she heard someone knock on the front door. Rachel frowned, wondering who it could be, and laid down the ladle she was using to transfer the juice into a gravy boat. She wiped her hands on her apron as she walked over to the front door. Surprise flooded her features when she opened the door and found Teaspoon standing on the doorstep. On the nights that they took their evening meal together, Teaspoon never knocked, but let himself into her house.

"Teaspoon is everything okay?" she asked him with growing concern.

Teaspoon's blue eyes roamed over her attractive figure with an appreciative glance that sent a shiver of electricity shooting through her. "You look real pretty, Rachel," he told her and then remembering her earlier question, quickly assured her that everything was fine. "I was wondering if you and I could sit outside on the porch for a few minutes so that we could talk."

"All right," Rachel agreed, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind her.

Teaspoon gestured for her to seat herself in one of the two chairs on the porch.

"Okay," Rachel replied. "I'm listening."

Teaspoon pulled the other chair closer to hers, before sitting down in it. When he reached out and silently took one of her hands in his, Rachel felt another bolt of electricity slice through her body. Gazing into his blue eyes as he began speaking, Rachel's heart sped up. It did not take but a moment for her to realize that Teaspoon was proposing to her. Joyful tears filled her eyes in response to the simple, yet heartfelt words Teaspoon was speaking. Silence settled between them for a couple of moments as she tried to control her emotions. Rachel gazed into his rugged, hopeful features and knew without a solitary doubt that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this wonderful man before her.

"Yes, Teaspoon, I'll marry you."

Teaspoon's grizzled features lightened as he pulled her into his arms and sealed her acceptance of his marriage proposal with a kiss.


End file.
